Licht
by ValePhoenix
Summary: Por tan solo hacer un favor a su mamá. Ahora Misaki tendra que visitar al Alien Pervertido, pero por algo, tienen que ver con manzanas y Licht, el gato de Usui  Basado en el anime


**Hola! Aquí ValePhoenix con un fanfiction de Maid-sama ya continuare al final, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

**Licht**

Misaki aún no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo rayos termino en esta situación?, ir al departamento de ese alíen pervertido, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en el festival de la escuela Yumesaki, tenía que estar loca pero al fin a cabo no le podía negar un pedido a su mamá, el cual era entregarle unas cuantas manzanas a Usui, de por sí ya tenía problemas cuando la Gerente se emocionaba cada vez que los veía juntos, ahora su madre al contarle la razón del por qué le regalaba al rubio las manzanas.

Flashback

_-Estoy en casa- dijo Misaki al entrar._

_-Bienvenida-respondió Minako desde la cocina_

_-Ah, hola mamá, llegaste temprano-saludo la pelinegra y al asomarse se percató de unas bolsas que estaban en la mesa-¿Que hay en las bolsas?-_

_-Son manzanas, me regalaron más en el trabajo-contesto-A sobre ellas, ¿Podrías entregar algunas?-_

_-Si claro, ¿Para quién son?-pregunto Misaki-"Deben ser para un vecino"-pensó._

_-Son para Usui-kun-dijo con una sonrisa._

_Misaki tan solo entro en shock, ¿Por qué su mamá le pedía eso? ¿Acaso Usui uso algún tipo de poder de alíen, o utilizo a Kanou para hipnotizar a su madre? Esas eran las preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza, por lo que se animó a preguntar._

_-Y ¿Por qué se la vas a dar?-_

_-Porque veo que siempre se preocupa por ti e igual te acompaña siempre a casa después que sales de trabajar, por eso le quiero agradecer el que cuide tanto de ti-_

_La Kaichou ya no podía estar más roja, una cosa era que Usui la acosara todo tiempo, pero el que su madre se entere, era aún más vergonzoso, así que rápido y con la cara aun colorada fue a su cuarto y a cambiarse para entregar las susodichas manzanas._

_Fin Flash back_

Misaki tan solo se llevó la mano libre a la cara, y dándose cuenta que aun la tenía tibia, no tuvo más que lanzar un suspiro, el rubio sí que había invadido su vida y antes de internarse de nuevo es sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, en serio, ese edificio tan grande todavía no dejaba de impresionarla y dando otro suspiro entró, rápido se dirigió al comunicador de los departamentos y tecleo el número correspondiente, no paso ni un tono cuando respondieron.

**-¿Hola?-**

-Eh, hola Usui, soy Misaki, eh ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?-

**-¿Kaichou?, si claro, puedes venir**-a juzgar por el tono, se notaba que el chico estaba sorprendido.

Y con eso se cortó la llamada, Misaki paso por la recepción y se dirigió al elevador para ir al piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Usui, después de un par de minutos llego y camino por el pasillo hasta dar con la gran puerta del hogar de él, hace tiempo que vino por primera vez, exactamente cuando el mismo se usó de escudo para protegerla de la caída en la audición de mayordomos, no pudo reprimir el sentimiento de culpa al saber que ella había sido la causa de que él se haya lastimado, estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta y en el marco de la puerta se recargo Usui viendo como su maid personal estaba en lo profundo de un pensamiento por lo que decidió hablar.

-Vaya Misa-chan creí que por fin se me iba a cumplir mi deseo de fueras mi maid personal por un día pero tal parece que no- dijo divertido

La pelinegra que salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho la voz del rubio y si apenas se quitaba su sonrojo de hace rato, volvió con más fuerza al escuchar las palabras del chico que no hizo más que gritar su acostumbrado…

-¡Alíen pervertido!- grito mientras daba un paso adelante-¡¿Cuál maid personal?-otro paso- ¡Estás loco si algún día eso sucederá!-y otro paso más-¡Sabia que no tenía que venir! –

-Ya calma Kaichou, al cabo ya estas dentro- dijo tranquilamente

-¿Qué?-

Sin darse cuenta al estar ocupada gritándole, no se dio cuenta que ya había entrado al departamento, al momento de captar totalmente la información, se puso totalmente colorada que dejaría en vergüenza hasta el más rojo tomate.

-"Como carajos llegue aquí, este día no ha sido de buena suerte"- pensó

Y como robot dio media vuelta para irse, ya no le importaba las manzanas lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir para así despertar el día de mañana, pero antes de dar un paso más, una mano se puso en su hombro para detenerla, y la mano no era ni más ni menos que de Usui la cual la hizo girar para mirarla de frente.

-Kaichou te dije que te tranquilizaras, además si continuabas en el pasillo eras capaz de llamar la atención de los vecinos- dijo con una sonrisilla.

-Pervertido- respondió volteando a otro lado.

-Así que, si no vienes para ser mi maid personal, entonces, ¿Para qué? – pregunto viendo la bolsa que ella tenía en la mano

-Ah-exclamo al acordarse de las manzanas-Mi mamá le regalaron unas manzanas en el trabajo así que me pidió que te trajera algunas para ti-

-¿Y eso?

Misaki tan solo se más nerviosa al recordar de nuevo la razón del por qué su mamá le regalaba esas manzanas a Usui.

-Por… por… por que le regalaron muchas y no podemos comerlas todas si por eso ha ha ha- respondió a la vez que soltaba una risa nerviosa.

Tan solo Usui le lanzo una mirada acusadora pero prefirió dejarlo por el momento ya que seguían en la entrada y si continuaba discutiendo el tema durarían ahí horas, por lo que tan solos se hizo un lado indicándole que podría pasar, después de que Misaki se quitara los zapatos, pasaron al departamento y fueron recibidos por el gato de Usui: Licht.

-Vaya, todavía tienes el gato- dijo Misaki a la vez que se ponía de cuclillas y comenzaba a llamarlo pero fue respondida con un gruñido.

-Si pero aun es un poco rebelde y violento - comento mientras le enseñaba una mano con un rasguño- Y no sé por qué me recuerdan a alguien- susurro

-¿Eh, dijiste algo?- pregunto y continuaba llamando al gato

-No nada, será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo antes que…- volteo a verla pero cuando lo hizo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, veía como Licht lamia las manos de la Kaichou y para luego restregarse en sus piernas en búsqueda de que lo acariciara, ella tan solo lo levanto y lo acurruco en su pecho.

-Wow. Es la primera vez que lo veo acercarse a alguien sin que lo ataque primero-

- ¿Acaso es así con todos?-

-Nomas ha convivido conmigo y nadie más, te dije Misa-chan, yo nomas tengo la llave de este lugar y la única que ha entrado- se acercó y le susurro en el oído-eres tú.

Y sin esperar mucho, tan solo vio que Misaki se sobresaltó a la vez que llevaba una mano a su oído y los cabellos de su nuca se levantaron, no lo podía golpear ya que tenía el gato en la otra mano.

-¡Ah! Aléjate pervertido-

Él tan solo se levantó y de dirigió con la bolsa hacia la cocina para dejarla, cuando regreso vio que la pelinegra ya estaba sentada en el sofá jugueteando con el gato.

-No creí que a Misa-chan le agradaba los gatos-

-Siempre me gustaron-confeso-Nada más que con las deudas se pondría complicado mantener una mascota en casa-

A Usui eso si lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que la Kaichou endemoniada le gustara los gatos, había pensado tal vez un perro, tal vez un Rottweiler, Doberman u otros del mismo tipo, sin evitarlo se imaginó a Misaki con ropa de delincuente y su cara de demonio con una cadena en mano sosteniendo al perro, al terminar no pudo reprimir una risa y eso no pasó desapercibido para ella.

-¿De que te estas riendo estúpido Usui?-pregunto mientras acariciaba a Licht que ahora estaba en su regazo

-De nada nomas que me di cuenta que hoy, Misa-chan está siendo muy astuta-

-¡Cállate pervertido!, será mejor que me valla antes que intentes algo raro-sentencio para después dejar al gato en el suelo y levantarse dispuesta a irse pero antes que diera un paso más, la misma mano que la detuvo hace rato realizo la misma acción y con algo de fuerza la sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

-Por qué tanta prisa Kaichou aún es temprano, además voy a cortar las manzanas para que comas algo- dijo y vio que ella estaba a punto de hablar-y sé que no tienes que trabajar en el Maid Latte- y con eso último se levantó para ir a la cocina y tan solo Misaki cerro la boca.

_-"Como rayos sabe que hoy no tengo que ir al trabajo"-_pensó

-Lo sé ya que la Gerente me dijo-exclamo desde la cocina

-¡De….deja de leer mi mente alíen!-grito

Pensaba gritar más pero sintió algo en la pierna y vio que era Licht así que lo levanto y lo llevo en donde estaba antes a la vez que llevaba su mirada al techo, el chico siempre lograba que ella hiciera lo que él deseara, cuando volvió su atención al gato y se acordó de algo.

-Usui, al final, ¿Qué nombre le pusiste al gato?-

El rubio, que ya venía con un gran plato con pedazos de manzanas, se sentó a un lado de Misaki y al mismo tiempo agarraba un trozo.

-Licht- solo respondió antes de comer la fruta

Misaki tan solo se sonrojo, ese era el nombre que le había propuesto, de todos los nombres que pudo haber escogido, le puso el que ella sugirió el cual saco de una caja de té, ni ella sabía si en verdad era una palabra en verdad. La chica estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no noto como Usui se aguantaba la risa al ver todas las caras graciosas que hacía, en serio, nunca se cansaría de estar con ella. Viendo que estaba distraída opto por acariciar al gato que estaba en su regazo, pero fue respondido por arañazo del propio Licht.

-Creí que por fin estaba domado- exclamo que a la vez una pequeña gota de sudor salía de su cabeza- Ahora sí creo que se parece a ti Ayuzawa-

-¿Qué cosas dices?-pregunto a la vez salía una aura roja alrededor de ella

Ya había salido de sus pensamientos desde que Licht ataco a Usui, estaba a punto de reírse hasta que escucho las palabras del chico, ahora la estaba comparando con un gato, ese alíen pervertido del espacio exterior proveniente del planeta feromona siempre la molestaba.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué rayos dices eso?- exclamo enojada

-Por qué se comporta igual que tu cuando estás conmigo-hizo una pequeña pausa-Ven-susurro

Inmediatamente el gato se movió y se puso en las piernas del chico, aunque por alguna fuerza sobrenatural, la chica también se acercó a Usui, cuando se dio cuenta retrocedió hasta el otra punta del mueble, aunque no era mucha la distancia.

-¿Ves? Muy parecidos-una sonrisa estaba en su cara

-Cállate-estaba roja de nuevo-Pero ¿Por qué le pusiste Licht? Cuando no sabes si en verdad de donde viene o si tiene algún significado-

-Claro que lo tiene Ayuzawa, y se lo puse porque tal como lo acabo de decir, se parece mucho a ti, ya que llegaste como una Licht a mi vida-

Misaki más sonrojada no podía estar, se levantó rápido y como soldado salió del departamento, Usui no la detuvo esta vez ya que pensaba que su maid estaba bastante enojada y avergonzada por lo que dejo que se fuera, al menos aún estaba el sol lo bastante alto para que llegara sin que corriera algún peligro, después de unos momentos de ver la puerta de donde había salido la chica y dirigió su vista al gato.

-Ahora parece que le causaste muchos problemas a la Kaichou-soltó una pequeña risa, mientras el gato tan solo lo miraba como si no entendiera.

_Más tarde_

La Kaichou ya había llegado a su casa, por suerte se le quito el sonrojo, con un gran suspiro de alivio entro a su casa y fue recibida por su hermana que tenía una caja en la entrada.

-Estoy en casa-

-Bienvenida hermana- saludo Suzuna

-¿Y esa caja?-

-Tiene el último premio que gane en un concurso- la abrió y saco un libro- tal parece que son diccionarios para traducir otras idiomas al nuestro, hay de inglés, español, alemán, portugués y algunos más-

Misaki tan solo abrió más los ojos, eso podría ayudarla a sacarla de una duda que tenia de hace rato.

-Suzuna ¿Me los puedes prestar?- pregunto con urgencia

-Si claro son todos tuyos-contesto con calma y con eso se fue a su habitación.

Rápido, la pelinegra recogió los diccionarios e igual que su hermana de dirigió a su habitación, sin perder tiempo busco la "L" del diccionario. Al momento de salir del edificio se dio cuenta que le olvido preguntarle el significado del nombre del gato.

_-"No se habría olvidado si el estúpido de Usui hubiera dicho eso, 'Llegaste como una Licht a mi vida', nomás un pervertido como él se le ocurre decir eso "-_pensó-"Si resulta con algo pervertido, cuando lo vea lo golpeare tanto que…"-

No pudo terminar su pensamiento tras ver algo en el diccionario de alemán. ¡Era la palabra! Por fin un poco de suerte le vino este día y rápido dirigió sus ojos para leer el significado.

-Licht: Luz-dijo en voz alta, cuando capto bien la información, si por fin lo rojo de su cara se había calmado después de todo un día, volvió con fuerza al ver el significado de la inocente palabra, no había sido nada pervertido pero aun así era vergonzoso y no pudo más que decir.

-Estúpido alíen pervertido del espacio exterior-dijo pero involuntariamente una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su boca.

Y a lo lejos en un departamento, un rubio estornudaba.

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, bueno pues es todo de este one-shot de KWMS, es el tercer fanfic que subo a la página y el primero de Maid-sama e igual el más largo que hago pues espero que les haya gustado, aquí me base en el anime, sé que lo de Licht es parte de un relleno del propio anime e igual reconozco que el manga es mejor que el anime pero me imagine de que como reaccionaria Misaki al saber que le Usui le puso Licht a su mascota y el significado de la palabra el cual se dice en el anime, de ahí esta historia, si vuelvo a escribir otro fanfic ya sería basándome en el manga así que dejen un review, no cuesta nada. Esto es todo por mi parte así que nos vemos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
